


Spider

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, help these two, rin is afraid of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The son of Satan is afraid of spiders and Bon has to deal with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider

Once again after another fight, Rin and Bon sat in detention dejectedly. Rin scribbled on his piece of paper with the biggest pout on his face until he felt it. Something was crawling up his leg. With wide eyes, Rin looked down only to scream. He immediately jumped up. Knocking the desk over and yelped while shaking his leg. “What the hell man!?” Bon exclaimed jumping up alarmed.

“Spider! There’s a spider!” Rin yelled pointing to the black thing that now sat on the floor innocently.

“So?” Bon questioned with disbelief, “Kill it! Don’t let it near me!” Rin shouted, he clambered around the desks and found himself pressed up against Bon’s stiff back.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of spiders?” Bon asked with a taut jaw , “So what if I am !” Rin protested loudly almost sending Bon deaf. “You’re the son of Satan! You kill demons! This is just a spider!” Bon stated with a loud voice.

“A spider is close enough to a demon.”

 

“Dumbass”

“Just kill it already!” Rin ordered. Smirking Bon shook his head. “Why not?” Rin questioned in a fearful voice, instead of answering Bon took a step closer to the spider. This was a bad idea; Rin screeched like a teenage girl and jumped onto Bon’s back almost sending him onto the floor. “Get the fuck off of me!” Bon ordered, he swiped at the demon clinging to his back.

 

“Not until you kill it!” Rin threatened, sighing Bon took a step closer to the spider. He raised his foot and almost stomped on it when Rin’s tail wrapped around his waist. The demon almost sat on his shoulders now making him wonky. “Get your tail off of me!” Bon yelled, he grabbed the demons tail roughly and yanked it off of his waist causing Rin to make a lewd sound. 

“What.The.Hell?” Bon spat out, forgetting about the spider. “Just don’t touch my tail” was all Rin could say , Bon almost dropped it. Almost, he decided not to when he felt a hard bulge pressed into his back. “Do you have a fucking boner?” he screeched, “Shut up! My tail is sensitive!” Rin defended.

“Great.” Bon scoffed, “Just kill the spider already!”

Rolling his eyes, Bon raised his foot and this time stomped on the spider squishing it in its place. “There! Now get off!” Bon demanded with a light dusting of red on his face, he could not believe this situation.

“I can’t !”

“Why the hell not?” Bon snapped, “Not until it goes” Rin whined with a beet red face.

 

“Like fuck I am doing that!” Bon grabbed the demons arms and pulled in an attempt to yank him off. In the midst of doing that Rin’s tail wrapped around Bon’s wrist and attempted to steady the demon. Yelping at the new touch Bon pulled his arm back roughly causing Rin to fall forward which lead to the demon falling on the exorcist. “Fuck this!” angrily, Bon pulled on Rin’s tail to get rid of it, he ignored the lewd sounds Rin made and continued to free himself.

 

This was how Yukio found them when he walked in. Rin and Bon were on the ground of top of each other both flushed and panting , Rin’s tail was in Bon’s rough hand and a desk was tipped over. Flushing, Yukio managed to compose himself and speak up. “And just what lewd things are you two doing?”


End file.
